1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a coordinate input device and a processor readable medium, and particularly relates to a flat-type coordinate input device.
There are various types of coordinate detection methods for the flat-type coordinate input device. Known types of coordinate detection methods are an electromagnetic induction type, an electrostatic coupling type and a resistive film type. The resistive-film-type coordinate input device is advantageous since it provides a comparatively simple structure, reduced cost and reduced thickness.
The resistive-film-type coordinate input device is provided with two resistive films opposing each other with a small gap between the resistive films, and a certain voltage is applied across peripheral parts of each of the resistive films.
During a coordinate input operation, one of the resistive films is pressed so that the two resistive films come into contact. The voltage applied on the resistive film is divided at a contact point. Then, a position of the contact point is determined by detecting the divided voltage.
As has been described above, with the coordinate input device of the resistive film type, an input operation is achieved by simply touching one of the resistive films. Therefore, a stylus (hereinafter referred to as a pen) made of any material, or even a fingertip of the user, can be used as an input tool.
With the above-described advantages, the coordinate input device of the resistive film type has become a common flat-type coordinate input device.
Recently, there is a rapid growth of networks, the use of credit cards and the development of electronic money. This leads to an increasing need for an improved security for computer accesses. Such a security technology may include a personal authentication system using handwritten signatures, fingerprints and sound spectrograms.
Accordingly, there is a great interest in the flat-type coordinate input device of a resistive film type, which can be used in a personal authentication system using handwritten signatures. The flat-type coordinate input device using resistive films has an advantage that any type of pen can be used as an input tool, so that handwritten characters and figures can be recognized in a comparatively simple manner.
With the personal authentication system using handwritten signatures, it is verified whether a signature written by a pen on an operational surface matches with a signature registered in a storage location. It is desirable that the written characters and/or figures leave marks so that input characters and/or figures are visible while inputting information such as handwritten signatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-type coordinate input device of the related art is provided with an opaque cover sheet covering an operation surface of the coordinate input device. In order to input coordinate data, a fingertip or a tip of a pen touches and slides on the cover sheet. The pen may be made of a material such as plastic or metal.
With the coordinate input device of the related art, there is a disadvantage that it is not possible to check input characters and/or figures because no written mark remains on the cover sheet.
If a writing tool such as a ballpoint pen or a pencil is used for inscribing visible marks on the cover sheet, there is a disadvantage that the operational surface may be damaged or stained.
Also, if a signature is directly input to the coordinate input device, there is no inscribed signature marked on a slip. This may lead to a possibility that a further signature is to be made on a slip.
Also, if the coordinate input device is to be altered upon changing an application, there is a need for a plurality of coordinate input devices corresponding to various applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a coordinate input device which can detect input information, such as characters and figures, on the operation surface while preserving inscribed marks of the input information and which is provided with a plurality of input functions.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a coordinate input device which can satisfy the needs described above.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a coordinate input device having a coordinate detecting means which can hold a sheet-like material on the operational surface.
In order to achieve the above objects according to the present invention, a coordinate input device includes a coordinate detecting part detecting a position of a touch on an operation surface so as to generate coordinate information of the position; and a holding part holding a sheet-like material on the operation surface.
According to the present invention, a sheet-like material can be held by the holding part on the operation surface of the coordinate detecting means so that it is possible to input coordinates via an upper surface of the sheet-like material. Since the sheet-like material is held at a predetermined position with respect to the operation surface, an input can be made by means of a pen while preserving marks and carrying out a coordinate input operation according to the mark.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coordinate input device which has improved usability and operability.
In order to achieve the above object, a coordinate input device includes:
a coordinate detecting part detecting a position of a touch on an operation surface and supplying coordination information of the position;
a processing circuit processing the coordination information;
a holding part holding a sheet-like material on the operation surface;
a detecting mechanism detecting a presence or a type of the sheet-like material placed on the operation surface; and
a switching information generating part generating switching information used for switching processing functions in response to a result obtained from the detecting mechanism.
According to the present invention, processing functions can be switched in response to information related to the sheet-like material. Therefore, various input operations can be carried out and an improved operability is achieved.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.